Don't Go
by momojinxie
Summary: Invasion.The invasion is now, there is one thing standing in the way of a success; Mgann's feelings. She's tried hard to suppress her love for Conner and convince herself that she's moved on. Now she runs the risk of losing him forever. SuperMartian


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice: Invasion or any of their characters. (If I did SuperMartian would still be canon…)

***Note**. While my other SuperMartian fanfictions (Although, Oneshots) keep with a similar feel and plot. This is a completely different storyline altogether. This is also not a YJ:Invasion theory this is purely fanfiction. I can see it going in this direction but I personal hope that it does not.

* * *

Mount Justice Briefing Room

Nightwing stood before the team. He prayed for years that they'd never have this mission… not again. He took a deep breath. "We have lost all League communication. The watch towers zeta beams are down. I need all hands on deck" he forced the words out. The new team was oblivious to the nightmarish training Dick, Conner, and Mgann went through five years ago. A training exercise so dangerous that Batman never revisited Operation: Failsafe. The clone noticed the fear in Dick's eyes; the mask couldn't conceal his true emotions. The hologram behind him changed to show the various locations with smaller ships. "The invasion is now. We're all going into the field"

Conner's eyes glanced over to the other side of the room where La'gann held the crying Mgann's hand. He could see how scared she was. He knew how damaging the Operation: Failsafe was for her...How damaging it was to all of them. He watched as La'gann tried to comfort her, but he couldn't it wasn't his place to know how to. He didn't know Mgann. No one knew Mgann like Conner did. "So what are we waiting for? A theme song?" Conner looked at Dick intensely.

Nightwing sighed "I'm sending small groups to the smaller locations. Save everyone you can, as far as we know…" his fist clenched as he uttered these fatal words "Zatanna and Rocket is all that's left of the league." He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as he looked over at the raven hair magician girl. He looked down just as he was about to assign teams the computer spoke. Nightwings' eyes lit up, a small piece of hope that is was Batman, Captain Marvel anyone.

"Recognize Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Red Arrow B06, Artemis B07." The four familiar figures walked in. Once the bright zeta beam had dissipated Conner, Dick, and Mgann knew who these familiar faces were.

Kaldur now sporting a new haircut and black armor like uniform accented in red "I haven't been called Aqualad in some time." He smiled looking down.

"I'm going by Tigress now" the blonde archer smirked and looked over at her friends.

Wally no longer wore the bright red and yellow uniform representing The Flash but a white lab coat instead. "Sorry to skip the formalities but we don't seem to have much time."

Nightwing nodded, he was just happy to see his old teammates "We'll need five major squads. I'll lead Alpha. Wonder Girl, Gar, Blue Beetle we're going to South America. Aqualad will take Beta, Bumble Bee, and Robin. You guys will go to Europe. Delta will be led by Artemis. Wolf, Batgirl, La'gann will go to Africa." He looked at Kid Flash "K.F you take Mal, and Rocket. You guys will be our U.S team" he looked down "The mothership is in Asian…Miss. M, you lead Superboy, Red Arrow and Zatanna. Take out that ship. If you guys fail then this mission was pointless."

Mgann pulled away from La'gann, tears streaming down her mint face "How are we supposed to-" She didn't need to finish her sentence. She knew what was expected of them. "N-No! I won't...he won't! We're not doing that!" she sobbed_. I already lost him once this way I can't lead him into this. _

Superboy stepped up; he knew what had to be done. He remembered their training. "I'll do it. I'm the only real threat. They'll see that I'm Kryptonian and go after me. It'll give you, Zatanna, and Red Arrow the perfect cover to destroy it from the inside out."

"No!" she protested and ran over to him. She hugged his arm, her bright honey eyes looked up pleading him "Please don't….you can't. This is suicide…."

"This is a war…" Dick's hands shook by his side. "Look I'm not making you go into battle. Follow me if you want."

Artemis looked away and then back at Dick "Maybe…someone else can… Conner's already sacrificed himself for the team. And each of us would put our life on the line for the team. I'll do it"

Nightwing sighed "There isn't a quota on self-sacrifice that we have to reach Artemis! You won't distract them. Not like Superboy! You're a human and a woman. They won't target you like him."

The clone smiled at the small green Martian clinging to his arm. It was the first time in months that she's even looked at him; much less touched him. _Don't worry about me Mgann….It'll be fine._ "I'm the only one that can. It makes sense…It has to be me. You all have something to live for. Someone to go back to." He smirked and clenched his fist "Me…I'm just a living weapon. I have nothing except for someone to fight for." _And she doesn't even want me…this way I protect you but I don't hurt you. _Conner pulled away from her and walked away.

Dick nodded "Team suit up. I want you back here in ten minutes ready to go." He dismissed the team.

Mgann was stunned by his words. La'gann reached out for her. He wanted to help but he didn't know what to do. In the time that they've been together he's never seen her like this. As he was about to touch her shoulder he felt a pair of cold eyes on him. Turning around he noticed Artemis staring at him. Her disapproval was obvious. He found it wise to not challenge the woman with a cross bow in her hands. It was better this way, perhaps she just needed time alone. La'gann left to suit up and Mgann finally snapped out of her daze.

She ran, ran as far as she could to go find him. "Conner!" she shouted at him as he slipped on his gloves. "Why are you doing this! You have plenty to live for!"

He looked down at her. "My only friends quit the team. It took Armageddon for them to even visit…but I fight for you. My sacrifice will save millions and this way…You won't be sad."

Her eyes widened "How can you something like that! What do you mean I won't be sad? I-I'm losing you…you're just going to throw yourself away…."

He peered down into her honey eyes with his ice blue hues "Mgann…YOU have people to return to. You'll have Gar and….La'gann." He looked away from her.

She felt herself on the brink of tears "Is that what this is about? Me being with La'gann…I-I already know what it felt like to lose you once…Don't do this to me again please…" she fell down to her knees.

He knelt down beside her and cupped her face "Mgann…I thought I lost you back in Belle Reve. I couldn't feel your presence anymore and I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't protect you. I can now, and I will." He stood up to return to the briefing room. "You have no more attachments to me now. I'm just a teammate."

"Conner! You're my friend!"

He glanced back at her "You haven't talked to me since we broke up. You've talked at me, around me, or as a teammate. So why does it matter now?" He walked away from her coldly.

She felt her whole world breaking down around her and she was helpless. Everything felt like a daze. Before she knew it Nightwing was already sending the squads out. Her goodbye to La'gann was a blur. All that she could think about was Conner. There had to be another way, he can't kill himself. By the time she finally came to, she was piloting the bio ship. She looked over at the team in her ship. Zatanna, Roy, and Conner…She couldn't shake the feeling, she was going into a mission knowing that one of them wasn't coming back. _Conner please…_

_There is no other way. Drop it. _From the moment he was conscious Mgann had been important to him. Perhaps it was because they were both outsiders, they were both so lonely. When they broke up he immediately thought it that it was a good thing. At least that's what he tried to convince himself. Maybe it was because they only got together because they lived together, maybe it was because she had been the first girl he ever met, or that she only wanted to date him because he reminded her of a character on Hello Megan, but deep down he knew none of that was true, it was more than that. It killed him to see her with La'gann every day. His purpose was gone, but if he could give himself purpose one more time before he died it would be to protect Mgann.

Mgann softly cried as she piloted the ship. This mission was to have two drop zones. One for Roy, the other for Mgann, Zatanna and Conner. They were all in their stealth gear "Drop zone A in 3."

Roy stood up as the bottom of the bioship opened. He understood how lost Conner felt. However, he didn't think anyone felt as lost as he did. Roy too was living without a purpose; he found one by trying to locate Speedy. His efforts so far have been pointless but he wasn't going to let an alien invasion get in the way of that. "Good look" he signaled a finger salute before jumping down into the canyon below. Roy was to start the first distraction and cut the security feed.

Mgann sobbed silently as they came up on drop zone B shortly. Zatanna looked over at Conner. "Good luck Conner" she smiled softly "You know…if you wanted to try to slip away after a few big attacks the stealth tech equipment can help conceal you."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "No tights" she only shrugged and chuckled softly. Zatanna had been around Superheroes her whole life and never had she met one that so whole heartedly hated the idea of tights. He knew that she wanted to help but running away wasn't completing his job. If he slipped away just a second too early then the whole mission would have failed because Mgann and Zatanna would have been caught.

Mgann zoned out hearing their conversation. She remembered their mission in Santa Prisca. Their first time going on a real mission, they were brash, young and without a leader. Yet, they managed through. They always did. She recalled Superboy's first objection to the stealth tech.

"_Drop Zone B in 5" she spoke and changed into her stealth suit after watching Wally change into his. _

"_Hey Suppey, not too late to try out the new stealth tech"_

"_No capes, no tights. No offense" the brooding clone crossed his arms over his chest._

"_It totally works for you…" the Martian uttered while gazing dreamily at the Boy of Steel. As he looked back her face flushed "A-As in you could totally do good work in those clothes" His blank stare cause her to be embarrassed and hid herself in camouflage mode under her hood. _

_He didn't really know what to do with her words. They gave him an unfamiliar feeling. He like it but didn't know what they meant. He soon learned the difference in Artemis's advances and Mgann. He learned that he liked the Martian's comments. Artemis's words made him feel uncomfortable and like an object._

"Miss. Martian! We're right over the mother ship" Zatanna reminded her having Mgann snap out of her memory. "Mgann…this is it. Now or never."

"Drop Zone B" the bioships floors opened op. As much as she wanted to say never, she needed to save the world. It was her responsibility. However, she couldn't shake the thought that there was absolutely nothing she could do. Her wants and desires were not worth the entire world ending. She couldn't be that selfish. The world was in jeopardy of ending and all she could think about was Conner. At the moment his safety was priority over everyone else's; more important than her uncle, friends and La'gann. Through the entire time of Nightwing giving them their assignment she didn't worry about La'gann's safety once. It wasn't because she thought La'gann could handle himself better it was because her heart knew she loved Conner. Only Conner. It's always been him.

"Etativel!" Zatanna descended down with Superboy, levitating him with her. Miss. Martian sighed and tailed behind them. They hid behind the trees seeing the robotic, alien like creatures. Zatanna looked at Conner and cried a bit "Goodbye Conner…" she hugged him. Although their years as teammates was short lived she valued him as a friend. He nodded and looked back at the robots. "Give em hell Conner"

He smirked at her "You bet"

Zatanna glanced at Mgann and wanted to give them some alone time. "I'm going to go meet up with Roy…" she smiled and ran back into the bushes.

Mgann looked at Conner sadly; before he could speak she pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened as he cupped her face and returned the kiss. She didn't want it to end. She knew that as long as she kissed him, he was safe in her arms.

"Conner…" she panted softly as he pulled away from her. She shook her head as he slipped out of her grasp.

"Goodbye Mgann…" he looked into her glazed over honey eyes and smiled.

"Don't go! Please" she slammed her fist into the ground.

"Our friends are dying Mgann…we need to do this now." He stood up and looked at her _I love you…_

_I love you too Conner…please…I'm so sorry I hurt you….If I could-_

"Mgann! Conner….Roy's.." Zatanna returned with tear stained cheeks. She shook her head as she couldn't utter any more words. "I radioed Robin….we're…we…we need to do this now. We've lost a few…"

Conner nodded "Goodbye Zee, I love you Mgann" he leaped out angrily and attached the alien creatures "Alright you glorified trust passers! You wanna see how a real alien fights!"

Zatanna whipped her tears "Lets go! Now!" she grabbed Mgann's hand and tugged her away. As the aliens surrounded the Kryptonian it allowed for an entry into the mothership. "Etag Eht Nepo!" as an opening was created they hurried "We have to move faster the longer we take the longer Superboy's out there!" Zatanna wanted to remain hopeful for Mgann, she had to help her.

Mgann nodded and hurried. As they reached the end of the hallway the aliens approached them Zatanna looked to her Martian friend "Go! I'll hold them off and I'll meet you back outside! Destroy the mainframe"

Mgann wiped her eyes "No! I'm not splitting up anymore! I won't leave you"

The raven beauty frowned "I'm sorry Mgann. Drawrof evom ynlo esh yam" A large wall appeared between the Martian and the Magician Mgann tried to phase through it but it wouldn't allow her to.

She tried to keep the mission objective clear and hurried to the mainframe. Reaching into her bag she grabbed the explosions and strategically placed them where Nightwing instructed her to; setting the alarm for four minutes. As she was preparing to leave she no longer sensed Superboy's life "No…No!" she cried loudly as she fell to her knees. _He's gone…_

_Miss. Martian are you ok? Is it d-_

_Zatanna! Zatanna! Zatanna!_ The Martian cried into her hands. The sound of the countdown made her realize that the mission was not yet over. She needed to get out. She contemplated staying there because she lost him. She remembered every smile, every pout, and every look he gave her. He never needed to tell her he loved her, she knew it. He never just said it to say it, and the one time he did. It was a goodbye. She slammed her fist into the ground of the mother ship. Nothing seemed important anymore. Life here didn't seem worth living without him. She sobbed silently. _Conner….you're so stupid. Why…why didn't you fight for me? Why did you… why'd you give up on me?_ She could hear the remaining beeps of the countdown, but did nothing. _I love you so much…._ At the sound of the explosion. Her whole life didn't flash before her eyes, but the past five years did. Her friends, her love, her team. It seemed that the only things worth remembering were on Earth. The first time Conner smiled at her, the first mission the team had, the first time she met Artemis. It seemed so distant. If she could live in a loop of her memories it'd be worth going. If she could see his smiling face one more time everything would be worth it.

Miss. Martian gasped waking up; cold beads of sweat running down her cheek. She looked around the room and saw a terrified Gar, La'gann, and Nightwing. Along with the team stood Manhunter, Queen Mera, Zatanna, Batman and Dr. Fate. "Wh-what happened was that another training exercise?" she rubbed the back of her head.

Zatanna ran to hug her and smoothed her hair down. "Shh….are you ok?" she gave her a sympathetic look. Mgann only responded with a confused gaze.

Batman shook his head "No, it seems that while everyone was sleeping your psychic powers took a hold of them. Linking them into your dream, you dreamt a scenario very similar to the one from the training exercise five years ago."

Nightwing sighed "Once I died I fought my way out of the coma. It felt wrong, so I went to check on everyone. They couldn't wake up…I got Batman. With the psychic help of Queen Mera, Manhunter, and Fate we were able to wake most of them…"

Mgann cried into Zatanna's shoulder "I'm so sorry…I don't know how this happened I-…wait" she looked over at Nightwing "Most? Who's still asleep?"

He looked down "Superboy…We tried everything"

Pulling away from Zatanna she hurried down to his room._ I did this…Conner I'm coming! Please hang on_. As she reached his room she saw him still asleep in his bed. He was in a cold sweat and still. She shook him "Conner! Conner" her eyes glowed a bright green as she cupped his face trying to get into his mind. _Conner can you hear me? Please wake up…I can't lose you like this…I love you…don't leave me alone again…_

He groaned softly "I-I didn't give up on you…" he forced as he slowly woke up. He rubbed the back of his head and held his side. "I heard what you said back there…" he cupped her small face as she stared wide eye at him "I love you…I wasn't going to force you to stay with me Mgann…" He smirked at her "But….there are easier ways of telling me you still had feelings for me…"

She cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry…" she hugged him tightly. "Promise me…promise me you won't leave me"

He smoothed down her short ginger her and placed soft kisses on her head. "I'll never leave you…"

Batman, Manhunter and Nightwing stood by the door. "Are you telling me that her subconscious mind took control of everyone else's because she didn't know how to admit that she still loved Superboy?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nightwing smiled "Haha love makes people do some stupid things Batman."

"That's why I don't love" he walked down the wall and disappeared into the shadows.

Dick smirked "Yeah…that's why." He rolled his eyes and looked at an approaching Zatanna. "So, how come you seemed to have the most control in her dream?"

She shrugged "I think my magic was trying to protect me, but my emotions got in the way. I tried to convince myself that my intuition was wrong and that the mission was the most import thing."

La'gann watched sadly as his girlfriend was embraced by Conner. He approached the room and Zatanna placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey La'gann…I think part of her conflict might have been that she doesn't want to hurt you."

He frowned "I-I need to take to my angel fish"

As he was about to go into the room Zatanna's hand went up "Meht brutsid ton lliw uoy." Her spell created a force field around Conner's room.

"Zee, what was that?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

She smirked "Mgann and Conner went through enough today…The spell just won't let La'gann bother them for a few hours."

He smirked back at her "Come on Zee lets go get some ice cream." He looked at her and wrapped his arm around her.

She smiled looking at him "Dick this is not a date." She removed his arm from her shoulder.

He chuckled "Good, so you'll pay for your own" he winked playfully.

She giggled softly as Nightwing continued toward the exit, she looked back at La'gann and shrugged. She didn't have anything against him, he was a decent hero and a nice person, but she wasn't going to let anyone interfere with Mgann and Conner. She smiled and caught up with Nightwing.

-End-

* * *

**Reviews are always welcomed.**


End file.
